Touch display screens are categorized into a self-capacitive touch display screen and a mutual-capacitive touch display screen dependent upon their touch principles. Typically in the existing mutual-capacitive touch display screen, mutual capacitors are formed between touch emitting electrodes and touch sensing electrodes, and a touch point is detected by measuring variations of the amounts of charges in the mutual capacitors while the touch display screen is being touched.
In the driving architecture of the mutual-capacitive touch display screen described above, a touch driving circuit needs to be designed to provide the touch emitting electrodes with a touch detection signal. Typically the touch driving circuit arranged in a non-display area separately from a driving chip can include a shifting module and a driving module, where the shifting module includes a plurality of levels of shifting units, where each level of shifting unit corresponds to one of the touch emitting electrodes, and each level of shifting unit shifts and then outputs a signal output by a preceding level of shifting unit. The circuit structure of the shifting module is complex in that each level of shifting unit includes a plurality of thin film transistor devices and a plurality of capacitors. The driving module is configured to be controlled by a signal output by a shifting circuit to provide the touch emitting electrodes with the touch detection signal above, and the circuit structure of the driving module includes a plurality of NAND gates, a plurality of inverters, and a plurality of thin film transistors. Accordingly there are a relatively large number of components in the existing touch driving circuit, with a complex circuit structure, and a relatively large occupied space, that may impede the design of the narrow edge frame.